Justice League part 1: Rise of Justice
by immortalgodofwar
Summary: The Justice League has not been formed, but the heroes still operate solo. None of them knowing each other, only hearing about each other thought the news. What happens when a threat so grand that none of them can stop separately comes to earth ready to destroy it? Can they put aside their differences and save the earth, or let earth fall?


Justice League:

Rise of Justice

Characters:

**Clark Kent/Kal-El:**

**ID: Superman**

**Age: 24**

**Suit: New 52 battle suit.**

**Powers: Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, invulnerability, freezing breath, super hearing, multiple extrasensory and vision powers, longevity, flight, intelligence, and regeneration. **

**Bruce Wayne:**

**ID: Batman**

**Age: 24**

**Suit: Arkham City suit. **

**Abilities: Genius-level intellect, peak physical and mental conditioning, master martial artist, acrobat, detective, escapologist, strategist, tactician, marksman, use of high-tech equipment, weapons, armors and gadgets, master of stealth, and photographic memory.**

**Diana Prince:**

**ID: Wonder Woman  
Age: 23**

**Suit: Modern Suit. **

**Powers: Superhuman strength, speed, agility, endurance, flight, superior hand-to-hand combatant, empathy, healing factor, resistance to magic, and access to magical weaponry such as the Lasso of Truth and indestructible bracelets.**

**Wally West:**

**ID: Flash**

**Age: 24**

**Suit: New 52 suit.**

**Powers: Super speed, and can vibrate through solid objects.**

**Harold "Hal" Jordan:**

**ID: Green Lantern**

**Age: 25**

**Suit: Modern suit.**

**Powers: Power ring and flight.**

**Orin/Arthur Curry:**

**ID: Aquaman**

**Age: 25**

**Suit: The New 52 design.**

**Powers: Can breathe underwater; communicate telepathically with sea life, superhuman strength, endurance, durability, reflexes, healing and senses.**

**J'onn J'onzz/John Jones:**

**ID: Martian Manhunter**

**Powers: Superhuman strength, speed, senses, and endurance, shape shifting, invulnerability, vortex breath, telekinesis, invisibility, intangibility, healing factor, longevity, flight, telepathy, and Martian vision. **

**Katar Hol/Carter Hall:**

**ID: 26**

**Suit: Young Justice Suit.**

**Powers: flight, super strength, and use of Nth metal mace.**

**Dinah Laurel Lance:**

**ID: Black Canary**

**Age: 22**

**Suit: Young Justice Suit.**

**Powers and abilities: Peak human level athlete; exceptional martial artist, and Canary Cry.**

**Zatanna Zatara:**

**ID: Zatanna  
Age: 23**

**Suit: Modern suit.**

**Powers: Skilled and powerful user of magic.**

**Summary:** The Justice League has not been formed, but the heroes still operate solo. None of them knowing each other, only hearing about each other thought the news. What happens when a threat so grand that none of them can stop separately comes to earth ready to destroy it? Can they put aside their differences and save the earth, or let earth fall?

**Chapter 1:**

**Gathering part 1**

**Washington DC**

I took to the sky, letting the air go through my hair as I flew higher. The wind tickled my skin as I started to fly faster. I was so new to Man's World but I felt alive. Living here made me understand man and grew to understand that not all men were evil, but I also grew to understand that there was so much evil in this world that I had to save.

Today was my day off and I was going to enjoy it. I was supposed to be enjoying this day with Steve Trevor. Ah, Steve Trevor, the man that changed my life. He was the only man to ever make to Themyscira and actually live. I was sent to escort him out. Well, anyway, I was supposed to enjoy this day with Steve but he had some important meeting to attend to, so today would be a "me" day.

I was about to head somewhere north, until I heard a scream for help. I silently sighed. Today I was supposed to relax, but now I have to see what is going on.

I quickly headed in the direction of where I heard the scream. When I reached the location I saw this weird golden and green creature with wings and it was breathing fire while trying to plant some sort of box. I spun around and quickly changed into my Amazonian armor, the armor in where people recognized me as Wonder Woman.

**Gotham City**

It was another day in Gotham, people where either busy going to work, begging for money, or committing some sort of crime. This made Bruce sick. He hated how crime centered Gotham had become. He had only left for 5 years and he returns to this mess, in where there was no justice and in where the corrupt ruled it, punishing those who had nothing.

Bruce Wayne sat in front of the Bat-computer in the Batcave. He was monitoring for anything that could be considered dangerous. He should be at work, managing Wayne Enterprises but he felt something in his stomach. He felt like something was going to happen, something horrible.

A small screen appeared; I clicked on the screen to see a woman in a swim suit fighting some sort of alien. Wait a second? That was Wonder Woman, the Amazonian princess that had been all over the media. I could see expertly dodging the fire that the weird alien threw at her. She quickly went to punch it but it punched her before she could. It looks like she might need help. It's a good thing that Gotham didn't need him right now.

I suited up and went to the Javelin. I started it and I was off towards Washington DC.

**Okay so that is the first chapter in my story, I know it's short and nothing is really happening but I didn't really have time to do anything else. But next chapter it will be Superman's POV along with Wonder Woman and Batman who face off against this "alien". Also this is really set in the New 52 but in my own universe called the Ultra-verse which is an alternate universe.** **That is why the characters are younger and stuff. I'll probably update tomorrow so I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, more like an intro chapter. This won't be a long story but it will probably have long chapters. Oh, before I forget, this story will touch the Superman and Wonder Woman romance because to be totally honest, I really like them together for some reason and I loved Batman and Wonder Woman together. I guess the New 52 has changed me, oh well I hope you continue to read this. So remember to review, follow and favorite. Lastly, this is dedicated to my friend Jomari, my comic loving friend. If your reading this, I hope you enjoy this. **


End file.
